


if only you knew (idk fam, title in progress)

by purplevengence



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Epilepsy, Hospitalization, Hospitals, Mistaken Identity, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Reader-Insert, Seizures, Vomiting, non-graphic tho
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:20:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23763748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplevengence/pseuds/purplevengence
Summary: Charlie Bradbury. (Under)world renowned hacker. Previously worked at Roman Enterprises. What a dick that guy was (haha haha). But this story isn't about her, it's about you- her fiancee. Unfortunately for you, Charlie seriously pissed someone off somewhere along the line (although you didn't know about this), and now they are out for revenge.Sucks that you're the one who's gonna be taking the fall.
Relationships: Charlie Bradbury/Original Female Character(s), Charlie Bradbury/Reader, Charlie Bradbury/You
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter One~ Uh oh, Daddio

Chapter One~ Uh oh, Daddio

_Your name is Lainey Eldrich, and you’ve just been engaged to the woman of your dreams~ Charlie Bradbury. You’re currently in the midst of an engagement party in a pizza parlor. On with the show._

While in the middle of dancing to some bop you’ve never even heard of, you hear the familiar ringtone.

_If you like pina coladas_ “Come on Charlie, we’re in the middle of celebrating.” you whine.

 _or getting caught in the rain_ “It’s my mom, babe. I can’t just ignore her.”

 _if you’re not into yoga “_ she’s probably just calling to congratulate us.”

 _if you have half a-_ you let her answer anyway.

“Hi Mom!” she has a smile on her face, and continues to sway to the music.

“Oh yeah, we were just-“ she’s walked away to a quieter corner of the parlor. You just shake your head, knowing the conversation will last at least half an hour. You know how they can get. Some Doja Cat comes on, and you really get into the groove. Not a minute into the song and you feel a tap on your shoulder. It’s Charlie, but she looks drastically different from a couple minutes ago. She looks like she’s seen a ghost.

“What’s up, Char? you ask, slightly concerned. She cuts right to the chase.

“Dad’s in the hospital. Stroke, apparently. I’ve got to go look after Dorothy. Can I take the car?” She says this almost robotically, which by now you know means that she’s hardcore masking emotion.

“I… of course honey. Do you want me to come with? You don’t have to do this alone.” You know you have work, but you can’t just stand by and watch your fiancee’s world crumble around her.

“No, no. You have work, remember?” _Damn mind reader or something_ “Besides, I have to drive all the way to South Dakota. I can handle this myself. I promise.”

_Sigh_. Before you can stop yourself, you hand her the car keys and kiss her on the forehead.

“I’ll be good to walk home. You better get going if you wanna arrive before Dorothy wakes up.”

She gives you a cautious look, but finally believes you’ll be alright by yourself. She slips out the door after a long hug. You look at the clock; it’s about 11 PM. Time to start ending the party anyway. You turn down the music and start letting your friends know it’s time to go.
    
    
     .-.-.   .-.-.   .-.-.   .-.-.   .-.-.   .-.-.   .-.-.   .-.-
     / / \ \ / / \ \ / / \ \ / / \ \ / / \ \ / / \ \ / / \ \ / / \
    `-'   `-`-'   `-`-'   `-`-'   `-`-'   `-`-'   `-`-'   `-`-'

It’s a slow process, but eventually everyone leaves. At this point, it’s around midnight. You leave a hefty tip at the front of the shop, and head out. You start walking down the cracked sidewalk, a lone blinking streetlight guiding your way. Ordinarily you would keep your keys between your knuckles, but you handed them over to Charlie, leaving you with just your apartment key. You’ll be okay though, you have a good feeling.

Oh how wrong you were.

You walk past an alleyway, cautious enough to survey your surroundings.

_Click._

You stop dead in your tracks. Slowly, you turn and find a gun pointed at you. Oh boy. The first thing you notice is that the guy isn’t concealing his identity with a mask. What is this, amateur hour? The man was in a tan trench coat, with navy slacks and a white button up. You noticed the safety also seemed to be on on the gun. God, what an idiot. Still, this wasn’t your first rodeo. You knew what to do. You slowly held your bag out to him, and he grabbed it. After digging for awhile, he’s grabbed a few things: wallet, a tube of lipstick, a picture of family. The he pulled out your epilepsy medication. Oh hell no. He ain’t taking that.

You pounced like a tiger with reckless abandon. Key in hand, you were ready to grab the barrel of the gun and point it away. He stepped out of the way easily and grabbed your wrists, pulling them behind you. Holding you with one hand, you struggled to escape. Hmm, maybe not so much an amateur. You couldn’t get out of a one handed grip.

You heard him rifling through his coat, followed quickly by a sharp pain in your upper thigh. You looked down to see him injecting something clear into your leg. You screamed, and were quickly silenced by the hand holding the syringe.

**_Woah_**. Your vision started getting fuzzy around the corners. Colors started flashing by your eyes and you heard a tell-tale ringing in your ear. How could this happen so quickly? Your aura doesn’t happen unless…

**_Oh no…_** you blacked out.
    
    
     .-.-.   .-.-.   .-.-.   .-.-.   .-.-.   .-.-.   .-.-.   .-.-
     / / \ \ / / \ \ / / \ \ / / \ \ / / \ \ / / \ \ / / \ \ / / \
    `-'   `-`-'   `-`-'   `-`-'   `-`-'   `-`-'   `-`-'   `-`-'  
    
      
    
    

Your body went rigid, the air being pushed out of your lungs. The man slowly brought your body down to the ground. He took off his scarf and laid it under your head. He pulled your cell phone from your pocket and dialed 911. The call was picked up, and he simply said an address and hung up. Your phone was then snapped in half by the mans burly hands. He searched around under your sleeve, then moved up to check your neck. He tore off a sterling silver chain and slipped it into his pocket. In your purse, he replaced your wallet with a near exact replica. He quickly left the scene thereafter. He didn’t want to be there when the ambulance showed up.


	2. Hospital

Chapter 2~ Hospital

Paramedics eventually arrived, not long after the seizure had ended. They checked to make sure you were breathing, then searched your wrists and neck for some form of ID. When they didn’t find anything, they checked your bag. _Eleanor M. Elrickson._ Nothing indicated any medical problems. You were brought into the ambulance, still unconscious, and rolled into the recovery position. The hospital was roughly 8 minutes away.
    
    
    .-.-.   .-.-.   .-.-.   .-.-.   .-.-.   .-.-.   .-.-.   .-.-
     / / \ \ / / \ \ / / \ \ / / \ \ / / \ \ / / \ \ / / \ \ / / \
    `-'   `-`-'   `-`-'   `-`-'   `-`-'   `-`-'   `-`-'   `-`-'  
      
      
    

~ _St Marys General Hospital, Lebanon, KS~_

Oy. You felt like throwing up. Slowly, you rolled your eyes open and attempted to pick your head up off of the pillow. You couldn’t. So much for that. You were vaguely aware of your surroundings, although you were a bit busy trying to recount what had happened. You decided to rest your eyes a bit more… maybe that would help clear the mind…

You started awake and immediately leaned to the side to upchuck. You wiped your mouth with your wrist and surveyed your surroundings as a nurse walked in.

“Ah, Miss Elrickson, glad to see you’re awake”

You looked at her with a stare. Maybe you were still post-ictal. Maybe you heard her wrong? Before you could get a single word out, she was cleaning up the mess you had made. You looked down at your lap, embarrassed and noting that you had been changed into a hospital gown. You didn’t get what the fuss was all about, didn’t they know that you had epilepsy? It was pretty obvious, what with the tag and al- oh shit. Your hands shot up to your neck. Where was your ID? What happened?

Before you could inquire, you were handed a glass of water to help clear out any excess vomit. Handing it back to the nurse, you asked her what happened.

“Well sweetie, we suspect you had a seizure. We’re gonna get you set up with IV fluids and what not, and the doctor probably wants to run a few tests just to see what happened. Don’t you worry about a thing though. We’ll take good care of you here, Eleanor.”

You looked at her, dumbfounded. She smiled and began to walk out of the room. Oh. She probably got me and another patient confused. That would explain things. Right before she walked out the door, you stopped her.

“Hey, could I maybe talk to somebody about something a bit personal?” You bit your lip, hoping she wouldn’t ask for more details. You didn’t want to go into memories that might not even be true in the first place. After all, confusion is quite common after a seizure. Thankfully, she didn’t. She nodded, and right as she had stepped out, you called out the door.

“My name’s not Eleanor by the way!” You could have sworn you saw her eyes roll. Whatever. She’d figure out her mix up eventually. Twenty minutes passed. You had gotten your thoughts a bit more in order. Eventually, a knock came from the door. The nurse opened it to allow a gentleman inside. She looked to you and introduced the man.

“This is Dr. Novak, one of our on call psychiatrists. I figured he might be a good start to talk to.”

He gave you a warm smile, turned to the nurse, nodded, and said “Thank you Donna, that will be all.” The nurse left the room. You looked at the doctor quizzically. Hadn’t you seen this guy somewhere before? A bar? A grocery store? - he reached out his hand to shake yours- A movie theatre? You brought your hand up to meet his and — wait.

You cried out and shot your hand away, a fearful look in your eye.

“Y-yo-you’re the guy! What did you do to me, what do you want!?” You clambered out of the bed as the nurse opened the door again.

“Need any help in here??”

“Hold on just a moment” he smoothly replied, turning to address you with a calm expression “I think you’re mistaking me for someone else.”

You looked at this guy like he was nuts. How could he pull that shit and expect to get away with it? He slowly started to approach, hands in a surrendered position. You felt yourself being backed into a corner.

“Eleanor, I’m only here to help. Let’s talk this out” he kept approaching you, until he was only three feet away. That was it. This guy actually was nuts. How he had managed to impersonate a doctor was beyond you, but you figured it could be done.

“My name is Lainey Rose Eldritch. Stop calling me Eleanor.”

“Ellie, I understand that you’re still dealing with post ictal confusion, but we’ve got to get you calmed down.” He reached out and placed a hand on your shoulder.

Oh no, not again you’re not. You shot down under his grip and slugged him in the knee before bolting out the door, narrowly avoiding the nurse. You ran down the hall faster than you ever thought you could, turning heads as you flew by. God you wished you were wearing more than just a hospital gown.

You heard various commands being shouted out behind you, but you really didn’t have time to stop and listen to what was being said. You realized that running probably wasn’t helping your odds of being taken seriously, but you hoped you could find someone with enough common sense in them to actually be able to read your ID. You flew down another corner, and saw an open door with the lights off. You hustled inside and locked it, surveying your surroundings after flipping on the lights. Storage. you made it to storage.

Bags of clothes and personal belongings were sitting in cubbies. You surveyed the room for your name and found nothing. You did find Miss Elrickson’s things though. You shrugged, she would understand, and opened the bag. Inside, you found your purse. What? That’s a bit confusing… It was definitely your purse alright. The broken zipper, faded color, and kitten keychain were enough to give that away. You ripped it open to grab you wallet, hearing distant shouting drawing nearer and nearer. All you needed to do was grab your ID and show them and —

_Eleanor._

The ID had your picture on it, and all of the right information, except the name. You were nonplussed. What was going on? Before you could stop to think, the door was being unlocked and opened. There was Dr. Novak and a group of people in white that you could only assume were orderlies. He put his hands back into that surrendered position again and started to walk towards you.

“ I need you to calm down Eleanor. Please.”

You were soon backed into that corner again, but this time, there was a window. You started fiddling with the latch and opened the window, ready to climb out. You were on the first floor after all. As soon as you had gotten just one foot on the sill, arms wrapped around your midsection, pulling you back. It was the doctor. You kicked wildly and began trying to pry the arms off of you. Soon, he pinned your arms to your waist as well, and slowly brought you to the floor.

You screamed madly, trying to find some way free. As more people began to approach, you started kicking. Dr. Novak let one of your arms free, only to have it grabbed by an orderly. Your legs had been caught at this point as well. You felt a sting in your upper arm, and looked to find something being injected once again. You struggled, trying to find a way out before the drug could take effect. You started to feel weak, but you couldn’t stop. You had to get out. You just had to. You felt the holds loosen around you as your head and eyelids drooped. You couldn’t move. And soon, you were out like a light.
    
    
    .-.-.   .-.-.   .-.-.   .-.-.   .-.-.   .-.-.   .-.-.   .-.-
     / / \ \ / / \ \ / / \ \ / / \ \ / / \ \ / / \ \ / / \ \ / / \
    `-'   `-`-'   `-`-'   `-`-'   `-`-'   `-`-'   `-`-'   `-`-'  
      
      
    

Donna scrambled in, leaving a gurney right by the door.

“I got a transport right outside the door. What’s the status?”

Dr. Novak shined a light in your eyes. Yep. You were definitely out. He motioned for the orderlies to leave.

“I would like to admit her to my specialty ward. I think this may be more than post-ictal confusion.”

The nurse nodded. The doctor scooped you up in his arms, carrying you to the bed outside the door. He set you down and patted your forehead. He looked up at the nurse.

“Please, if you would be willing to call transportation, they can take her there.” And with that, he made his way down to his ward.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments, as always, are appreciated. Again, please excuse any and all inaccuracies. I am not a medical professional.

**Author's Note:**

> Please feel free to comment! It feeds the muse. Any suggestions are welcome, although the next few chapters are planned out already.
> 
> Yes, I'm aware of the various inaccuracies littered throughout, like how drugs do not act that quickly.


End file.
